Disney Dreams!
Disney Dreams! was a nighttime spectacular at Disneyland Park in Disneyland Paris.http://www.dlrppressinternational.com/ViewPressRelease.aspx?PressReleaseID=117275 It was designed specially for the 20th anniversary of the park and ran until 24 March 2017 after which it was replaced by Disney Illuminations. Conceived by World of Color creator Steve Davison, the show features projection mapping onto the park's castle, fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, searchlights, mist screens and other special effects.http://www.dlrppressinternational.com/ViewPressRelease.aspx?PressReleaseID=117270 Since spring 2011, Dreams began testing with original projector animations but, in late 2011, some scenes that were tested in early 2011 were deleted and others were changed. Using the technique of projection mapping, the castle can be visually transformed in numerous ways such as shrinking, spinning and turrets flipping. Story plot The story of Dreams is based on numerous Disney films and franchises such as ''Peter Pan'', Disney Villains and Disney Princesses. Peter Pan's shadow escapes once again and ruins the magic of the star. The dripping magic sparkle shapes into Lumiére from Beauty and the Beast. Peter's shadow goes through a number of Disney films. Peter's shadow is captured by Captain Hook and threatened by other Disney villains. Peter's shadow is then returned to Peter Pan and tries to defeat Captain Hook. Peter spots Tinker Bell and tells her to put the magic of the Second Star where it belongs. At the end, Peter and Wendy fly off as Wendy says "On s'envole Peter! On s'envole!" ("We fly away, Peter! We fly away!") to the music of "You Can Fly!" Premiere In February and March 2012, users were posting pictures and videos of Disney Dreams. In late February, DLRP Today reported that the premiere of Disney Dreams would be broadcast live on French TV network MYTF1 hosted by E! France host Sandrine Quétier. Also reported was that Dreams would be simultaneously broadcast live on the official Disneyland Paris YouTube channel. On March 31, 2012 at 10:30PM, the live broadcast was discovered to be a pre-recorded version of Dreams from when it was tested. Subsequent additions and changes In 2013, Disney Dreams introduced two new scenes from The Lion King and Brave. The two scenes replace the Mary Poppins and Jungle Book scenes. Disneyland Paris began selling Disney Light Ears, which are remotely controlled light-up ears that are synced to the show. LEDs inside the ears light up in a variety of different colours. The Light Ears (known as "Glow with the Show" Ears in the US) debuted in 2012 at Disney California Adventure for World of Color and eventually made its way to Disneyland Park in California and Walt Disney World in Florida for Fantasmic! and all of its firework shows. In 2015, a new scene from Frozen was introduced, replacing the scene from Brave, as part of the Frozen Summer Fun celebrations. Disneyland Paris Events|url=http://www.disneylandparis.co.uk/events/summer-at-disneyland-paris/|accessdate=21 July 2015}} ''Disney Dreams! of Christmas'' On November 10, 2013, a full-length show titled Disney Dreams! of Christmas debuted. Hosted by Olaf, along with Anna from ''Frozen'', the show celebrates the winter season with several holiday-themed segments, featuring scenes from ''Frozen'', Toy Story, Bambi, ''Fantasia'', One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Lady and the Tramp, Melody Time, and various vintage Mickey Mouse shorts. The show incorporates traditional holiday-related music, including "Carol of the Bells", "Let it Snow", "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", "I'll Be Home for Christmas", "Believe", "Silent Night", the "Nutcracker Suite", "Jingle Bells", "I Have a Little Dreidel", "Feliz Navidad", "Joy to the World", and "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" as well as Elsa's famous song "Let It Go". Music Joel McNeely composed the music for the show, which was performed by the London Symphony Orchestra, Cara Dillon, a children's choir and an adult choir.http://www.joelmcneely.com/news/ Some music pieces for the show are from the 2002 film Return to Never Land, which he also scored. Key * – Song included * – Song excluded Technology The show is known to use a large amount of audio-visual, lighting, pyrotechnic and hydrotechnic technology. The show is controlled from a specially built control room, delivered by special convoy and themed as a small Victorian House in the central plaza, facing the castle. 70 km of fibre optics allow the show to be managed from this location. The show is operated by a main controller with three technicians to look after audio, video and special effects. However other technicians are placed at around the Castle to ensure the smooth running of the show, especially at the firing points. In total, twenty people are necessary at each performance. Projection 16 Christie Projectors are used throughout the show to projection map onto the 2,500sqm castle which has been 3D scanned to create a computer model. Four projectors are installed on the roof of Main Street buildings, with an additional eight in purpose-built locations around the moat and viewing area. The other four are used to project onto the water screens either side of the moat. Windscreen wipers are in use to keep the projection glass clear. Although no exact details have been released by Disney, a behind the scenes video on their official YouTube channel shows a GrandMA2 and Hippo Media Servers, Hippotizers, in use in the control booth for the show. Sound The pre-recorded soundtrack for the attraction is played through speakers around the Central Plaza viewing area. Lighting Three 'Skytracer' moving lights have been installed either side of the Castle for ariel effects while four lasers are used on the roofs of main street, in the castle and inside the 'Second Star to the Right' at the top of the castle. Thanks to a patented technology, since Summer 2013, audience members can now take part in the show with Disney Dreams Light'Ears that are synchronised with the show using Infrared technology. Costume Accessories Disney Store|website=www.disneystore.co.uk|access-date=2016-05-08}} Pyrotechnics The two main firework launch points are located on the roofs of Fantasyland while Pyrotechnics are used on the castle itself. There are a total of 58 launching points on the castle and a further 18 behind it. 15 isopar flamethrowers with telescopic arms are located around the castle building, projecting fire up to 15 meters into the air, with heat that can be felt by the audience. Each flamethrower has a weather station that prevents the device from firing in unsuitable weather conditions, in order to prevent damage to the castle. Hydrotechnics Disney Dreams! utilises 37 fixed and 6 moving fountains which are capable of firing water up to 40 meters high. Featuring LEDs at their base, the patented designs have been used at Disney California Adventure in World of Color. Additionally, two retractable mist screens make up projection surfaces used periodically throughout the show. These systems use recycled water from the castles moat while a fog generator operates with drinking water for hygiene purposes. See also *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''Disneyland Forever *''World of Color'' *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Ignite the Dream'' *2012 in amusement parks Notes Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts fireworks Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment